zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Marin
is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Marin is a human girl who lives with her father, Tarin, in Mabe Village on Koholint Island. She is a good-natured girl who loves to sing and has a strong sense of morality and justice. Throughout the course of the game, Marin and Link apparently develop an attraction to one another, although this is never discussed, nor developed into a relationship. Marin has one of the first major female roles in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series after Princess Zelda; aspects of her personality are found in later characters in the series, possibly as an homage. Strangely, some artwork for the game, as well as her trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, depicts and refers to her as a talented harpist, something that is never mentioned in the game. Biography ed Link on the beaches of Koholint Island]] Having been shipwrecked on Koholint Island after a terrible storm, Link is discovered unconscious on the beach by Marin, who attempts to wake him, but to no avail. Link awakens in Marin and Tarin's house in Mabe Village. Confused after the accident, Link mistakes Marin for Zelda. After being told of Koholint Island by Marin and her father Tarin, Link heads out into Koholint Island to retrieve his lost sword. After Link returns to the village, Marin can be found near the Weathercock, where she sings a song known as the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". talking at the beach]] Later, Link encounters some trouble east of Animal Village in the shape of a sleeping Walrus that blocks the entrance to Yarna Desert. The animals of the village tell Link that the Walrus is fond of Marin's singing, so he travels to Mabe Village to find her. In Marin and Tarin's house, Link finds a note from Marin saying that she has gone to the beach. Once there, Marin tells Link that he was the first person from outside the island she ever met. She also tells Link of her dream of becoming a seagull, and fly away from the island to sing to people in other lands. After hearing about the Walrus, she allows Link to accompany her to Animal Village. During this time, Link can go to many places where the Photographer will take a photograph of him and Marin. This included watching the ocean from Toronbo Shores, a group photo with Tarin near the Weathervane at Mabe Village, and shortly after Marin and Link fell into a well at Mabe Village (with the last one humorously having her land on Link in a very painful manner). Marin is also skilled at playing mini-games, something she will demonstrate if Link takes her to the Trendy Game shop. After waking the sleeping Walrus, she goes back to Animal Village and sings to the animals there. If Link obtains the Ocarina and talks to her, she teaches him the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". Marin seemingly stays in Animal Village until Link finds her stranded on a bridge on top of the Tal Tal Mountain Range. He rescues her by using the Hookshot. Her plan was to go to the Wind Fish's egg and make a wish to the Wind Fish. Before she is able to explain what her wish was, Tarin appears and tells her to come home with him. After Link gathers all the eight Instruments of the Sirens, he plays the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", opening the egg of the Wind Fish. Inside, Link encounters and defeats the Nightmare DethI. After the battle, the Owl appears and brings Link before the Wind Fish, now free. For one last time, Link plays the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", awakening the Wind Fish. As all of Koholint was but a dream of the Wind Fish, the land and all of its people disappear; Marin is shown singing in Mabe Village as the world dissolves. However, in a secret reward ending, if a player completes the game without losing a life, Marin, with wings, appears on the "The End" screen after the player waits a short while. In the DX version, this is altered. Instead, a portrait of Marin shows up, then dissolves to reveal a seagull behind it. This implies that her wish to become a seagull to sing and bring joy to others was granted. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series ]] Marin was announced at Wondercon 2016 to be made an playable character in the second batch of DLC as part of the ''Link's Awakening DLC pack for Hyrule Warriors Legends. She fights primarily with various Bells, capable of summoning the Wind Fish and generating sound waves. Like most DLC characters, she has no role in the main story of Hyrule Warriors Legends. She can also be unlocked as a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee ]] Marin appears as a trophy. The trophy description states that she holds fast to the ideals of truth and honor, mentioning that if Link happens to steal something during his adventure, she will greet him by shouting "THIEF!" Theory Since Marin loves to sing and her father has a name similar to hers, it is possible that Marin and her father inspired the characters Malon and Talon from the later game ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; the two also bear a slight physical resemblance. Nayru, the titular Oracle from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, shares Marin's ability to seemingly entrance animals with her song. Other characters that may have been modeled after her include Ilia from Twilight Princess (who like Marin is a Human female and potential love interest to Link) and Zelda from Skyward Sword (who is depicted as a harpist and singer like Marin). Inspiration for Aryll In the character design notes for Aryll inside the Zelda Box's book, Eiji Aonuma said that Aryll was originally going to be named Mariru (マリル) to be similar to Marin and Malon from Ocarina of Time. As such, certain similarities between Aryll and Marin can be explained, such as their affinity for seagulls and the red hibiscus in Marin's hair that appears on a pattern on Aryll's dress. Coincidentally, similar to how Marin was mistaken for Zelda by Link in the beginning of Link's Awakening, Aryll ended up being abducted by the Helmaroc King due to it mistaking her for Tetra (who in reality was Zelda). Etymology The surname Marin is believed to have been derived from the Latin word Marinus, a general term for subjects pertaining to the sea. This name could be a reference to her living on an island, or her love of seagulls. Gallery File:Marin, Tarin and Link.png|Artwork of Marin, Tarin and Link File:The Travels of Link 3.png|Marin and Link on a cliff at the Toronbo Shores File:The Travels of Link 4.png|Marin landing on top of Link after they enter a well in Mabe Village File:The Travels of Link 5.png|Marin, Tarin, and Link in front of the Weathercock File:Marin Artwork 1.png|Artwork of Marin File:Marin Artwork 2.png|Artwork of Marin File:Marin finds Link.png|Marin finds Link on Toronbo Shores File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Artwork Marin (Concept Artwork).png|Artwork of Marin from Hyrule Warriors Legends Marin Bell (Hyrule Warriors).png|Marin wielding the Sea Lily Bell in Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Warriors Legends 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Marin (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|Marin's 8-bit Adventure Mode sprite in Hyrule Warriors See also * Aryll * Malon es:Marín Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC